School days
by shining beatyfluff
Summary: John and karkat are highschool sweethearts but what happens when bad boy Dave shows up? pls read and review!
1. Chapter 1- john gets a suprise

John egbert is at school one day and he si taking a test in french class once he finished the test he walks to the front of the room and turns it in.

John is thinking while sitting at his desk about his boyfriend, Karkat CVantas, Karkat cantas is a short boy whome john loves a lot. john thinks about him all the time but smetimes john thinks about the coolest boy in his glass Davie Strider. DAve was one of the cutest boys he knew. he wears dark sharde s and a shirt with red sleeves but the rest of it is white and has a disk on it. Its a pretty cool shirt. Anyway french class has ended and john exits the classroom

he is in the hallway now and he looks around for his BF

He sees his bf but another man is ontop of him and it is DAVE STRIDER HE IS KISSING JOHNS BOYFRINDS WTF

you are mad, John runns over there and slaps dve RIGHT OFF OF YOUR BF

"WHAT THE F YOU DICKSHIT" you scream at the boy that you once kinda had a crush on and you still kinda do but less cause HE STOLE UR FUCKIN BF"

dave runs away and karkat is crying

"IM SO SORRY JOHN I LOVE YOU JOHN" says johns BF karkat vantas

"its okay karkat I forgot you but dont ever even talk to dave again" john says, hes stern but forgiving

"im sorry john, I'll never cheat again i promics" karkat replies

a few weeks later john is in his house and he is awaiting jarkars arrival and he is sitting gin his room and then akrkar is in the house and he foes to jojhn sroom and he is sitting on the bed and he crys and satys to john

"JOHN I AM PREGNANT"he says

"but karkat we havent even had intercourse you cannot be preganrt" john replies

"I AM PREGNANT WITH….

DAVES BABY

"

john gaspes in horrorterror

"you had sexual intercourse with david strider?" he demands

"Im sorry john i am sorry

"you sauis you wouodnt tho" john says

"im sorry"

"w/e" you replay

well I guess we can raise the baby together kakrkat" you say

"really"karkat asks in wonder surprise kinder ™

yes you reply

3


	2. Chapter 2- planning for babu

An: merry christmas every1! I love u guis so sos oooo much! in the last chaprte Karkat is preggers

the next day John and Karkar went to skool together and then they sat next to each other in math class and then dave was also there.

"hey john sorry about kissin your bf the other day no ahtrd fellings?"

john couldnt believe that dave ebven had the FUCKIN NuRVE to talk to him

"YES HARD FEELING DAVIE ELIZABETH SRTUDLE, YOU MADE MY BF PREGGERS"

":0" said dave

"MY FEELINGS ARE ROCK SOLID" you FUCKING yell

dave gets up and sits somewere else and yojohns bf busts into tears

you contort him and put your hand on his back, "its going to be okay you say"

math class happened

after class yjohn hold s karkat s hand and they walk home to karkats house

"I am pregnant john adn we have to make plans 4 hte baby" karkat says in a worrisome vioce

"well Im the dad so i guess i ned to get joob…" you say lookking down

karkat pats ur back and he sighs lowd and looks at his womb "what shud we name the baby"

john thinks "if its a girl we'll name it jesica and if it is a boy lets anme it neight"

kakrkat was happy w/ this cause 6 letter names are like the troll thing

"what kind of blodd u think baby will have?" karkat ask cause troll culture is about wat colour the blodd is

"probably like pink cause ur blodd is gray and my blodd is red like NORMAL PERSON"

john yelld cause all human blod is red we are all the same on the insine UwU

okay right so um sorry anyway john said its prolly like a dark pinkish

"if our bb will be a fuscchia bloood I will be so happy john ist will be the king/queen of trolls then" said kakrkakt

"thatd be sweet" said john

then they nboth went to sleep and the next day

they woke up

6 months l8r.:

karkat is now very fat cause he has a bb insine of himslef

they went to the doctor to get an x ray to see if the bb is boy or girl so they go to the doctor s office

the docotr walks in

"good evening gentlemens, can I help you"

"GWEEE I SURE HOPE SO" says john (he is practicing for being a dad)

the doctor rolls his eyes "so xray right?" he gets his equoiptment ready

"yes" you both reply

they xray karkats baby and then it is a small baby boy with nub horns like karkat, its also wearing shades like b=dave and it made john mad because this is his bb and not daves


	3. Chapter 3- (ツ)

autor not: i luv u guys so much, sorry i dont update that much iv been really stressed and stuff latley , plz review love yooooooooouoooooooooooo

in da last chapter there was a supersound and the baby was reveal

John asked "so is ist a sun or a daugter?"

tthe doctor say "it a gurl!"

john hold karkat's harnd

Karkats hand: *is hold*

"i camt beliece that we are having a faughter karkat 3 3 3" john says as he jumps up in down in excitment

karkat is also happy "do you know the bloog colour of my babe

the doctor looked at his charts and said "i't shard to tell idk maybe red tho cause john is a humna and usually human torll babys have red blodd"

karkat was sad at this because HE HATED red blod

in troll culture having red blodd is like being ugly in this culture of humans, everyone hates you and also no one lets you join the raindeer games, troll rudolf just had glowy red blood

man that;d be cool

glowy blood, could you imagine tho. you're facing your worst enemy and you're james bond and your anime shoots you and then its only your arm its not fetale and then your glowy bloog is like so bright it BLINDS him and you get away

man that'd be rad

okay so anyway karkat drove karkat home and when they got home john shaved and sat in the dining table and read the nice paper and he wore a white fedora like a REAL father

karkat sighed lodly

"what rong babe?" asked john curoiust

"its just… i dont want our baby to have red blood is all

:( " said john

"I HAVE red BLODD " said john

"hye but this will be a trolllb abby and trolls will make fun of her that she ahs red blodd"

karkat cried

"john couldn't undertstand but whatever she'll be half human, the humans will admire her for looking cool" yuo said

karkat looked down "yeah but they'sll also make fun of her cause her real dad isnt her taking care of her father" she said

john was mad cause he is the father no matter what anyone said cause he will raise the babu

"fuck the AHUT UP karkat i will raise the baby AND TAKE RESPONSORIAL unliske DAVE STRIDER" john HATE dave so much even tho secretly he though dave was so hottttttt

the next day after the argument they went to school

john was in science class, karkat was in a dif. class currently and dave was sitting next to john but not because he wanted to, there was ASSIGNED SEATING

dave was staring at john cause he thought john was really hot but john cudent tell cause he was whereing son glasses

the teacher was at the front of the cass

"WE ARE now haveing a group project but i decied hoo ur lab fartners will be" she said

"john and dave will work together" she said with a straight face even tho on the insine JohnDAve was her otp 5ever

"ugh" john grunted

dave said "cool we can meet up at my house later to talk about the assignment is 5 okay? I;ll pick you up"

dave sadu

okay" you replies

john felt that this was wrong but he was secretly looking forward for this

he didnt tell karkat that dave was his lab partner tho

WAT HAPEN WITH DAVES HOUSE REVIEW AN D FIND OUT


	4. Chapter 4-seriously saucy science

AN: thank you guys so much for the reviews and stuff I heart u guis soo much, like im serious

in hte last charpetJohn and dave are lab partners and yeah

okay so rn john is sitting in his room, earlier he agave dave his phone # so that fdave can call him when he need the adress to pick him up.

*john phone is ringing to the tune of holla back girl by whoever th eheck wronte that song (AN: im sorry i dont remember hwo it was, did yoou know that song is ten whole years old?)*

john picks up the phoen

"moshimoshi John desu" he says into the speaker

"hey it's Dave, whats ur adress" he asks

"um 413 maple drive" john says

"thank" da ve hangs up and get into his bright rad convertanble, he plays a cool rap song reallly loud, hes wearing his favorite shirt all of his shirts look the same but hes wearing his fovorite one cause he wants to look good to empress john. because dave has only been secretyl kissing karkat to make john jelous, it was on puposr that in the fst chapter john saw him kissing karkat. dave actually thinks karkat is ugly. he wanted to get john s atttention by getting his bf pregnant

dave drove up to Johns house and honked to beep on his car

john walked out of his hose hith a backpak in his hand, the backback had only science hting

"hey dave" john sat into the passsenger seat and closed the doop next to him and looked into daves sunglass eyes

"only science today okay? lets just ignore all our beef with eachother for the cause of science"john confessed

"cool" dave replied a littl e dissapointed

dave drewv his SWEET automobeel to his house which wa s an apartment building, he and his bro lived at the top. Dave's bro was really hot, like a real studmuffin wow. could you imagine him without a shirt I bet he has a sexpack haha like sicpack but its SEXEH.

Dave ands his bro really like fighting with swords and theres cool anime kartanas all over the grond

"why dont we go to my room, sorry about the mess." dave said

hte apartment was scattered with smupets which are like puppetts but they have butts and squidward noses. there was also lots of DUEDLY shart weapons everywear, liek katanras and ninja stars. theres also lots of underwear and other clothes lying around it was a real PIG STY

"alright" john agress

Bro walked out of his room just then and said "WOW nice bf dave, he's really cute ;)" he said in his SEXY low vioce that sent chills down everyone whithin a 60 mile raydius's spine

john blushed "i-im his lab fartner" you said quietly

bro chuckled sexily "oh heh sorry, so what kinda sciences are you doing for school, maybe i can help ;)"

dave didnt want his bro to STEAL THE FUCKING LYMELIGHT fro john and gave hima mean look

"alright ill leave you kids alone" he said smoothyl (an: i really like bro)

okay so john and dave went into daves room adn dave closed and locked the door behind then

"y did u do that david?" asked john curiousky

"i dont want my bro inturrupting us, he always loves to walk in on me and friends dong stuff" (secretly acutaully hw didnt want bro to steel john wawy from him p_0

(an: i really wish vegans would stop trying to tell me what I can and cant eat, like wow no one cares. Ill eat what I please and you eat what you like. also y dont they drink milk. milking a cow doesn hurt them. if they found natuarak occuring cows would they milk them? or is that crewl? in taht case are babys evil for forcing their moms to feed them boob milk? w/e vegans are weerd)

"Alright Dave well lets get starrts" john said he promised himself he wouldnt let himself get destracted by daves HOT SELF

davea and john did science work for like 1 housr and a half.

"well we should take a break, what do you think Johnjamin?" Dave used johns full name to ADD SEXUAL TENSHUN

"only my father is alowed to call me that Daverie" john said squijnting his eyes in REPRESSED RAGE

dave rolls his eyes, both john and dave were sitting on daves bed and dave had a clipboard with the science work on a paper on teh clipbord

dave sets asine the clipbord and he faces john adn john blushes, dave leans in close to johna dn john goes with it because of his secret crush and THEY KISSS REALLY NICE OMG

JOHN CHEATED ON KARKAT! NOW WHAT? review and FIND THE FUCK OUT


	5. Chapter 5- the truth

okay so in the last chapter dave and john KISSED omh

okay so uh dave and john are now sitting on the bet and john says "shit fuck

";)" said dave

" no I am a father and I have a wife and I cannot be doing this" sais john

"dude ur like 13 and its not REALLY your child so wtf just kiss me again you can dump karkat who catres" dave argues

"SHIT THE FUCK UP" john YELLS AT THE TOP OF LUNG and he punches dave square in the glases and daves eyeglasses fly across the broom and hit the wall and break into a million peaces

daves eyes were left defencless (an: john didnt no that daves eys were red be4 this okay?)

dave covered his eyes with his hands so john couldnt see what a MOSTER he was

john sees dave is covering the eye and says "are yo hiding becase ur crying because YOU SHUD BE FUCK U, I KNOW i saud i would put aside our beef for SCIENCE but WERE on a BREAK so i want you to know i HATE you for making my WIE pregneant but my child will not have to know they'r real father is such a FUCKASS nad they will have the BEST POSSIBLE FATHERLY FIGURE, and they will be MY CHILD

dave angered loudly "YOU CANT HIDE THE TRUTH AND WHAT KIND OF ADOPTED FATHER CHEATS ON THE MOTHER WITH THE BIOLOGICAL FATHER HUHUHUHUH?

john glares at dave "YOUR NOT CRYING? why are you HIDNING UR EYES HUH?"

john slaps dave also cause hes so mad and thats how MANYL MEN show they're emotions THROUGH VIOLINS

during the slap hitting daves face his hands unattached from his face and daves red eyes were revealed

"oh no ;(" daev said in defeat

john saw his eyes and he gasped louder than most people gasp and bro was walking nearbye and saidd "remember to wear protecshun heeheehee ;)" dave yelled "FUCK OFF"

john said "wtf u have scurry demon eyes if my daughter ends up having those eyes I will be so embarresd"

dave cryed "im sorry john, that i never told you"

john patted daves back

"its so hard being a ridiculous mutant with my candy red eyes, no one will ever except me into societly if you tell them john, please never tell a soul" dave said sexily as he started to sob

"dave i will promisss to never tell anyone i swear" then john looked at the watch "oh golly look at the time, i have to go home," john kissed dave and then left the room to leave

"dont I at least get a hug b4 u leave johnjamin?" Bro asks

"m-m-m-m-m-mr. strider….sama" john blushed dark red like a anime

"daiski john-chan, watashi really hope that I at least get a hug :33" bro says to the smalll shota boy

"o-okay" john says blushing, this was just like one of his yaoi rmoance mangas

they hugged

John then went back to his humble aboob and karkat was waiting at the door, he was really fat now because he is like 7 month pregnent

"I am home babe" john said, his voicde had less love because now he was realised he was in love with strider

KEEP sending good reviews to see whatm will happen


	6. Chapter 6 a secret kokoro

AN: I love oy guys so much thank u fur the revoos do much :}

okay so John just gotted home from davelins house/apaprtment and now john is siitng at the kichen table readin the papr

"baby johnny boy whasts wrong u seem to be bummed?" karat worries as a motherly mother always do

"well darlin im just havin a midlife crisis i guess"

"was the study session not too good?" they ask

"idk w.e" replies the father

"who is ur lad fartner anyway?"

john new he had to think of a lie quik to make sure the bae doesnt get suspish

"his name is… george" he say

"george what?"a sks karkat vontso

"george…" john looks around the table real quick

"george… glass" he stutters out

"that's funny I'v never herd of a george glass at our skü-" karkat was cut off by the death of that meme

"well I'll taje ur word for it" kirkat says

"ANYWAY, I went to the hospital today to see wen the baby will happen" karakt says bringing up conversation

john sweat nervusly, he didnt fell like he was redy for a child, tho he dos his best to be a good father

"and?" he growled quietly

"they say shell be comin out next month around the 20-25th"she says

"it's gonna be joly so sh's either gonna be a cancer or a leo them"

karkat was so exited "I hope shes gonna be a cancer like me, cancers are emotional but elos are outgoing and strong but also romantics

john sighed loudl cause the horoscopes dONT EVEN MATTER john hates GIRLY THING like that

"w/e" john said YERNING FOR DAVES HOT BOD

"are u okay babe, are u nervus about the baby?" karkor askes his lover

"yeh, that must be it, i think im gonna go to bed early tonight bae" john admits

"k" kark replies

that eveing after ht e pregnant man as fallen aslumper

dave is under johns window and he throws a rock at the window to wake john up

john wakes up and goes to the window "yes hello, he looks down

":o dave dave wherefor art thou dave

deny thy karkat and refuse thy name

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my gay lover

And I'll no longer be a vantas (johnathan wehn they geet married hell take vantas the name he and korkal agreed)

dave looked up at the gorgyus john and says

Jhonnny take my hand

'Cause we are more than friends

I will follow you until the end

Jhonny take my hand

I cannot pretend

Why I never like your new wives

(that is actually from jenny by studio killers real good song i dont own the lyrics)

"wow dave i really love you" john says

"then leave karkat and run away with me john" said dave

FIND OUT WHAT THEY WILL DO BY GIVING GOOD REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7- the babynapping

AN: sorry I didnt update this sooner I wanted to write this yesturday but i was really sick and sad so w/e thank 4 da revews

john looked don at dave who had jus sang a rly nice song 4 him

"wow dave do you really feel that strongly?/?/?

"hes john, i will love you 5ever, pls run awa wif me and we can be happy nad karlos with never have to get in owr way eva again :33" fave replys cooly

"ily dave but im a father to be I canot do this to my daughter :("

john showed dave his grong coolekshun or shaving cream and fedoras to show him what an exelent father he is

"JOhn you ARE making this HARDER than it needs TO be" dave subborned

"dave if u cannot respect the fact that I am a devotted father than i cannot love you :(" john yolls

"fine maybe after the baby is born we can kidnap it but i donut want you being around kirkit anymore 6_6 dave says"

"okat, john says reluktantly "i guess so" john looks back at his sleeping wife "i dont know dave"

"just do it ™ " dave says quoting one of his favrtie brands logos

"alright dave ill do it" john says he jumps out the window and dave and john run to the forsth away from karkat who was unnaware of the shituation at hanf

a few months in the furute but not many

karkat has given birth and the baby is at home h=with him

karkat sighs loudly "if only john was here, or dave. *sighs and purrs cutely* I wish tha babu hada real father figure :'(

the baby said "I also wish I had a father"

karkat cryes "her first words"

meanwhile at the johndave house

"I think the baby is afoof dave" ssaid john

"so?" asks dave, he is in his office writing a rap

"we must go get her, I will be sucha good father dave" john says looking down at teh white fedora in his hand and the buubles blowing pipe he has (john is 14 so HE CANNOT SMOKE, SMOKING IS EVUL :(((((((]

'ugh w/e" says dave as he closes his labtop"

john and dave go to karkles es house and he is sleeping because it is night time

they go to the crib of the babu

the baby has pink eyes like roxas lalonde who is the best chrarcter in all of homestuck and is not selfish or boy crazy and if you think she is than please ley down on a couch and think about all the things you've ever said to people you value and relish in your disappointment you feel in yourself.

also teh baby has little stump horns that are even smaller than karkat,s the baby has gerey skin adn it smeels nice, it also has shades just like dave so you couldnt see its eyes.

john crying "wow she is so nice"

dave looked at the babu and said "cool"

the john wraaped the baby in a blanket nad grabbed it and ran back into the forest weardave and he lived

FINDOUT what will happne if you leve a reveiw btw i luv u guys and im sorry to anyone who feel like this ship isnt that good but w/e my story not yours but please keep rewievin H


	8. Chapter 8-chapter 7

an: tahkns for reading and reviewing and stuff.m i really pappreciate u guys and also it snowed at my house yesterday and I made a snowman and it was really cool reblog and leave a comment if you guys wish that you had enough money to buy a different bathbomb for every day fo the weekfor the rest of the year

the last chapter was actually an alternate timeline but it was a doomed timeline because when jon and dave got bakc home dave lit a cigg and it turned out that he left the stove on and the whole house blew up

MAIN TIMELNIE THE END OF CHAPTER 6 SGISN

john looks down at dave wwho is under his window cil and h e is wondering pawndering what to do

"dave idk i luv my wife and i will have a baby what am i gonna do?"

pleaes run away wif me jogn i luv u soooo much :" save sais

"idk , maybs. i mean mayb e we should wait be4 living together also wuoldnt that be kinda gay cuz like wer both boys?" john nervoused

"john PLEASE" dave sayd pleading ly

suddenly alternate timeline dave showed up from chapter 7 because after the house blew up he went back in tim and he was hideeus and burned and he PUNCHED PRESENT DAVE in the FACE

"gtfo you peec of shit how come u dont respect john and karlkats relashunship?/? BAKA" future dave YOLLED AT the top of his LUNG(he only had one sice he took up smoking and smoking kills ur lungs)

"but i love john with all my kokoro!" screeched david from r/n

"well dave that settles it :p" johnjamin growls

dave sarted crying (oresent)

who is this guy tho? " john askes (he couldnt rekognize dave cause his face is gross)

"fuk off im stillh ot" future dave said

"d-dace?'john said scared

JUST then KARTAK woke up and herd all the CUMOTION

"what going on? :(" angered karles, he gets grumpy when ppl wake him of his slumber

"nothing bae, go back to bed" john says he didnt want his wife to no about dave and his relashunshop

"WTF why is DAVWE and some UGLY dude here" karakt gasp and look down

"NO i am FAB mofo" future dave argues

"karkakt im steeling ur hhusbando!" yelled dave and the future dave picked him up nad carried him away

"well thats that then" john said proudl

then he and kakrkat went back to bed

IN THE NECT CHARPTER KARKAT WILL GIVE BIRTH TO A HUMAN TROLL HYBRID STAY TUNED


End file.
